Everything
by Itsluizayall
Summary: "Naquele momento aquela pequena família estava completa e isso era tudo que eles precisavam."


Estavam deitados. Travis com o braço em volta da cintura de Abby, acariciando a sua mega barriga de nove meses contendo os gêmeos, que poderiam vir a qualquer momento. Mas não estavam preocupados com isso. O silêncio era confortável e cada um estava preso em seus próprios pensamentos. Estavam estranhamente lembrando-se da mesma coisa. O dia em que Abby contou a Travis que estava grávida.

[...]

_Abby e America estavam dando os últimos retoques em um jantar que tinha feito para Travis. Logo após de tudo arrumado a amiga iria embora. Abby ainda não queria revelar o motivo da comemoração por mais que a amiga tivesse uma leve desconfiança._

"_Eu só não entendo o porquê eu tenho que te ajudar com isso e o porquê de você não me contar o verdadeiro motivo desse jantar." Reclamou a amiga frustrada._

"_Caramba Mare! Eu não posso fazer um jantar romântico sem nenhum motivo aparente para o meu marido?" Parou de arrumar os talheres na mesa e olhou de cara feia para America. "Sério, estamos a mais de um ano casados, eu tenho que fazer esse tipo de coisa para o casamento não esfriar." _

"_Esfriar? Vocês dois? RÁ! Piada né?" America também parou o que estava fazendo e ficou olhando para a amiga com os braços cruzados sob o peito. "Tá parecendo que com o jantar você quer contar –" Riu por um momento, descruzou os braços e se aproximou de Abby. "Abby, você não tá grávida, está?"_

"_O que?! Que história maluca é essa Mare?" Abby estava começando a ficar meio nervosa. Apesar de amar America, queria que Travis fosse o primeiro a saber sobre os bebês e não sua melhor amiga maluca e escandalosa. America percebeu que a amiga estava nervosa e sacou logo a verdade._

"_Sua mentirosa! Meu Deus Abby, você está grávida!" Explodiu America, falando tão alto que não ouviu a fechadura da porta sendo aberta, ela estava dando pulinhos quando uma voz a fez parar. _

"_Você está grávida, Beija-Flor?"_

_As garotas se viraram assustadas para a porta do apartamento em que o rapaz acabara de entrar. Abby ficou estática e America tratou de sair de lá o mais rápido possível. A merda já estava feita, agora não tinha mais jeito._

"_Me diz Flor, você tá grávida?" Travis disse se aproximando da garota que estava mais branca do que papel. _

"_Não era desse jeito que eu queria que você soubesse." Disse com a voz meio triste. "Eu queria que fosse especial. Vê?" A pontou para a mesa posta para o que seria um jantar a dois._

"_Meu Deus, Flor! Não precisa de nada especial!" O rapaz abraçou a cintura de Abby a levantando o chão e fazendo-a soltar gritinhos enquanto rodava com ela pela sala. "Vamos ter um bebê! Está esperando um filho meu! Mais especial que isso não tem como."_

"_Na verdade..." Disse a moça um pouco tonta assim que Travis a soltou. "Espere aqui." Travis assentiu enquanto Abby ia até o quarto. _

_Um filho. Fazia um tempo que Travis estava pensando nisso, imaginando uma pequena Beija-Flor correndo por ai enquanto ele espantava a socos todos os marmanjos que dessem em cima de sua garotinha._

_Depois de uns minutos Abby voltou carregando uma caixa, que parecia ser de sapato só que essa era toda enfeitada._

"_Eu queria que visse isto." Falou sorrindo e entregando a caixa a ele. _

_A caixa era toda colorida como um desenho de uma criança no jardim de infância e na tampa estava escrito 'We are coming'. Travis abriu a caixa e um sorriso emocionado surgiu. Lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de ambos. _

"_É sério isso?" Abby acenou positivamente._

_Dentro da caixa havia dois pares de sapatinhos para bebê, ambos vermelhos. Travis quando viu logo percebeu que na verdade não seria pai de apenas um bebê e sim dois! _

_Imediatamente Travis se ajoelhou diante de Abby. Ele subiu a blusa dela até um pouco abaixo dos seios, a deixando com a barriga exposta, e deu um beijo no ventre que carregava seus dois filhos. _

"_Oi bebês." A garota se emocionou mais ainda com toda essa demonstração de carinho. "Aqui é o papai. Eu já amo muito vocês viu?!" _

[...]

Aquele sem dúvida, até agora, era o dia mais emocionante da vida de ambos.

"Trav" Chamou baixinho, temendo que o marido tivesse caído no sono.

"Que foi Flor?" Respondeu meio sonolento.

"Pega a bolsa lá no quarto e vamos para o hospital, nossos filhos vão nascer" Disse o mais calma possível depois de sentir sua bolsa estourar.

"Hm ok – O que?" Deu um pulo do sofá o mais rápido possível. "Meu Deus! Vão nascer agora? O que eu faço?"

"Travis Maddox." Disse com os dentes trincados. A boca formava uma linha fina e ela tentava se manter calma mesmo com as dores. "Vai pegar a porra da bolsa no quarto e depois vamos para o hospital."

"Ok, a bolsa." Respirou fundo e foi correndo para o quarto.

"Aproveita e pega uma calça para mim."

Travis veio correndo do quarto com a bolsa enorme com as coisas que os bebês e Abby iriam precisar em um braço e a calça para a esposa no outro. Chegou na sala jogou a calça para Abby, pegou as chaves na mesinha de centro e já ia saindo do apartamento quando Abby gritou por ele.

"Ô espertão, como acha que vai pra maternidade sem a grávida prestes a dar a luz."

"Certo, desculpe." Voltou correndo. Ajudou a garota a trocar a calça e saíram do apartamento rumo à maternidade. Claro que chegar lá também não foi tarefa fácil, ainda mais com um Travis Maddox dirigindo feito um louco, burlando todos os sinais vermelhos, deixando Abby mais assustada e nervosa do que já estava com as dores das contrações. Na maternidade as coisas ficaram piores. Aparentemente Abby não tinha dilatação suficiente e teria que esperar mais um pouco para a hora do parto.

Travis não aguentava ver a dor de sua Beija-Flor, mesmo que essa dor viesse por uma ótima causa.

Por fim o médico anunciou que Abby já estava com dilatação suficiente e poderiam iniciar o parto. Durante todo o momento Travis segurava a mão de sua esposa. A cada contração era um aperto, as vezes um grito, alguns xingamentos ou ameaças de greve de sexo. Sua mão doía como o inferno. Abby estava cansada. Não aguentava mais. A dor era muito forte, quase insuportável.

Tudo foi esquecido quando ouviram o primeiro chorinho de um dos bebês. Era forte, alto. Era sua garotinha que havia acabado de nascer. Lágrimas corriam por ambos os rostos, foi quando o segundo choro foi ouvido. Esse, porém era mais baixo do que o outro, calmo. Seu garotão chegara ao mundo. Logo depois de os limpar a enfermeira trouxe dois pacotinhos, um cor de rosa e o outro azul, entregou-os para os pais, ambos sorriam em meio as lágrimas.

"Eu acho que nunca estive tão feliz." Declarou o rapaz, sorrindo quando a mão de um dos bebês se fechou envolta do seu dedo.

"Olha pra eles Trav. Tão perfeitos. Nós que fizemos." Soltou uma risada baixa para não perturbar os pequenos.

"Sim, fizemos." Deu um beijo na cabeça de sua esposa. "Flor, precisamos escolher os nomes sabe? Não tem como ficar chamando eles de bebê 1 e bebê 2 pra sempre."

"Eu já escolhi." Respondeu sorrido um sorriso cansado.

Ele não sabia disso. Sim, vinham conversando sobre nomes para os bebês desde o início, mas não tinham decidido nada. Bom, parece que ele é que não tinha decidido.

"Esse garotão aqui." A voz dela tirou Travis dos próprios pensamentos o fazendo olhar pra ela. "Vai se chamar James William Maddox"

"Hey Jamie." Disse brincando com a mãozinha do meu filho. "E essa princesinha?" Passou os dedos pelos ralos fios de cabelo da menininha.

"Jessica Diane Maddox." Olhou pra ele sorrindo. Ela começou a fechar os olhos. Estava muito cansada.

Travis achava que não podia ficar mais feliz e sua Beija-Flor fazia mais isso por ele. Ambos estavam mais felizes do que nunca naquele momento.

Quem poderia imaginar que aquele casal tão complicado fosse chegar tão longe?

"Flor." Chamou baixinho. Ela olhou para ele. Precisava fazer uma última pergunta. "Aquela regra de que nós nunca mais íamos –" Quem poderia culpa-lo afinal? Travis estava preocupado com a possibilidade da greve se sexo ser real.

"Está suspensa, Trav." Os dois riram.

Naquele momento aquela pequena família estava completa e isso era tudo que eles precisavam.


End file.
